Faceless Apostle
"We all see what we want to see." Prerequisites: *BAB: +3 *Skills: Disguise 6 ranks *Spells: Able to cast an Illusion spell of at least 1st level that grants a bonus to Disguise checks. *Special: Must have at least some human or changeling heritage. About as much as a half-breed or planetouched is sufficient. The DM is allowed to smack you with this rule if you (for example) play a half-orc with fiendish heritage feats and a fire giant bloodline. HD: d8 BAB: 3/4 (as cleric) Good Saves: Will Skill Points per Level: 6 + Intelligence modifier Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Forgery, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Knowledge (all skills, taken individually), Listen, Move Silently, Perform, Profession, Speak Language, Spellcraft, Spot Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The faceless apostle gains no new weapon or armor proficiencies. Subtle Aura (Ex): The faceless apostle begins his craft by obfuscating the nature of his alignment. If he has an aura based on alignment, he no longer has that aura. In addition, the faceless apostle may project an aura corresponding to any alignment as a free action. The power of this aura is calculated as though he were a cleric with level equal to his hit dice, though he may make the aura weaker if he chooses. Pass Me By (Su): The faceless apostle is difficult to detect in crowds. When he mingles in a populous place, no one can recognize him unless they did so less than a minute beforehand. This makes it tough to trail apostles in big cities. False Face (Sp): As a 1 round action, the faceless apostle can use idisguise self/i at-will. When he uses this ability, the apostle is momentarily surrounded by dark energies and an unearthly moan can be heard from a far dimension... so it's generally not a great thing to use in public spaces. Overlooked Attire (Ex): With a few minutes, some dirt, and a couple rags, the 2nd level faceless apostle can put together functional disguises. For him, creating a disguise requires only 1d10 minutes and he can grant allies a +5 bonus on disguise checks to remain overlooked (such as when guards might be looking for them). Fooling the Third Eye (Su): '''The faceless apostle becomes even more mysterious at 3rd level. He may now hide his alignment from detection, and as a free action may alter the alignment others would perceive him as. This only works against magical effects such as idetect evil/i, not against deductions made from interaction. '''Magic Aura (Sp): As a 1-round action, the 3rd-level faceless apostle may use imagic aura/i, except it effects all objects the apostle is wearing and touching and the duration lasts until the apostle uses this ability again. Like iFalse Face/i, use of this ability is accompanied by swirling energy and creepy noises. Mental Barricade (Ex): The presence of the faceless apostle is almost unnoticeable. They cannot be detected by divination as if they were under a constant inondetection/i effect. Additionally, they are unhindered by mundane and magical Mind-Affecting effects that inflict pain (such as mundane torture or ipower word: pain/i) and cannot take ability damage or drain Faceless (Ex): The faceless apostle reaches their peak of power here. Their identity disappears entirely, consumed by a void. They may bear an identical appearance to their former self, but it's as if who they used to be simply disappeared from the earth. Anyone who doesn't know the apostle very well effectively has no memory of them. In addition, the apostle can shift the physical properties of their body. They may mimic the effects of an alter self spell at-will as a 1 round action, but in the process their body bubbles and stretches unnaturally as it morphs (making use of the ability very noticeable). A true seeing spell no longer detects the face of the apostle, but instead sees a featureless shape where their face would be. Known Faceless Apostles Vøss the Faceless - Mul Cleric Credit Made by Just to Browse on giantitp.com, posted with permission. Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse